Polar Opposites
by WolfxSoul
Summary: They were unknowing of their identities, but upon returning to Karakura Town, two friends find the truth. One girl finds her hidden fire, but is taken by a fiesty cat who doesn't like to play nice. The other is fighting the ice in her heart to warm up to a boy she once knew. IchigoxOc GrimmjowxOc Warning! Aizen is a douche bag, who has great hair
1. Only the beginning

The world consist of four spiritual beings: Humans(those who are usually spiritually unaware), Soul Reapers, Hollows, and Quincys.

Beings that are spoken in ancient lure did not exist, at least, no longer in the world of the living. Mythical creatures only existed in spiritual forms, most humans could not see them. Few of them still exist.

In the Soul Society, these beings lived on the far edges of the realm of normal, human souls. Most of these beings have faded away over the years, but there were a few that remained strong.

There are the Okibi, spirits that are known as Onibi. They look like normal humans, but are known to have fierce tempers to match the flames that they control. These were the people Soul Reapers would bring their broken zanpakutos to to be repaired. This family was considered to be noble, but not as high ranking as one of the four great noble families. That is why they despised and hated the other spiritual family...

The Shirayuki clan was the opposite of the Okibis. They were known as snow people, or as humans would call the females, Yuki-Onnas. This family lived on the farthest corner of the Spiritual Realm, on a mountain that resembled Mount Fuji. Some say that they were responsible for season changes. When the seasons would change, they would influence the climate depending on which season was next. Winter, they had full control, and in summer, they released all influence on the spiritual atmosphere.

But why would the Okibi hate them?

A Shirayuki had married into one of the four noble families, giving the Shirayuki family greater nobility than the Okibi.

The current head of the Shirayuki family, Fubuki Shirayuki, had married into another noble family. But with the death of her husband, she returned with her children to the mountains. The Okibi family then moved the main part of their house to a mansion in the Soul Society.

One day, the eldest child of the Okibi family was playing in the garden. She was young, only about four, with her family's signature red-gold hair in pigtails. Her red kimono reflected her name-

"Akane! Dear, don't go too far out in the garden! Stay where I can see you." The child's mother called from her place near the home. A maid set down a cup of steaming tea and bowed to the lady of the house. Akane's mother smiled and nodded to her, placing a hand on her round belly. She was waiting for her next child, hopefully a son.

Akane didn't listen to her mother though, she was too interested in playing with her new ball. Throwing it up in the air, she reached out to catch it, but it slipped from her hands and rolled away. Her small legs carried her over to where the ball rolled into the bushes. She reached down for the red sphere, only to be picked up. Akane was going to scream, not known who had picked her up, but her mouth was covered and she began to feel drowsy. Upon not hearing her child's giggles, Aki rose from her spot and walked towards where she last seen Akane. A scream retched from her throat as she frantically searched for her daughter.

"Akane! Akane!" Her search came up empty handed and her scream brought guards. The compound was sent into a painck and the search for young Akane branched out to the other houses and eventually, the whole Seireitei. But the young girl was nowhere to be found.

Due to their position in the Soul Society and the head of the house being a part of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, they were mobilized to find a kidnapper.

Soon, head captain Yamamoto would receive word that a child of the Shirayuki family had also been taken.

The children would not be found, not by anyone in the Soul Society anyways. They would be found by a young woman and her fiancee, who had been taking a hike in the mountains. The Shirayuki child, with her strange blue hair and white kimono was cold to the touch, making the couple think she was dead. But the little girl began to cry, the couple seeing the strangest thing. Her tears would turn into small ice shaped tears. The other child, whom she had tried to distance herself from, was also crying. The ground below her was scourched and her redish-gold hair was messy with leaves and twigs. Taking both children in their arms, the couple brought them with them back to town. Their, they took the children to a good friend who owned a clinic. He claimed that they were fine, other than the large bump both of them had on their heads. But when the couple described the situation they found them in, he was concerned. As he talked to the couple, his son came in ,about the same age as them, followed by his wife.

"Masaki, can you take these two girls for a moment." The woman smiled and grabbed the two girls, taking them to the kitchen. The two seemed to distance themselves from each other. Masaki placed a plate of cookies in front of them along with milk.

"Mommy, can I have some?" The young boy asked. His mother smiled sweetly at him.

"Of course you can Ichigo." He took a seat in between the two and happily took a cookie. A cry called attention that there were other children. "Ichigo, please keep these two company while I check on your sisters." He nodded, happy to do something for his mother, but once she left, he was nervous. These two were dressed in fancy kimonos and had hair pieces that looked like they were made of gold.

The red/gold haired one frowned heavily, while the blue haired one looked like she was going to cry. Ichigo was uncomfortable until his mother returned. By then, his father was also done talking to the couple. The young orange haired boy watched as his father when to talk to his mom. She gasped and nodded, her face full of determination. The female of the couple scooped up the girl with the red kimono while Masaki took the other child in her arms. At first, the blue haired girl squirmed uncomfortable in her arms, but then settled down.

The couple took the child with them, adopting her and eventually moving to America. The other girl stayed with the Kurosaki family for a few months until a friend agreed to take her. The friend understood what the child really was, so she could be probably provided for.

The two girls were seperated, until they met each other in third grade, as they were placed in the same class in a small Wisconsin town. They didn't remember each other, but a friendship grew between these polar opposites.

Akane was renamed Ember.

And the other girl was given the name Snow, by young Ichigo Kurosaki.

These two girls would return to Karakura Town, years after being brought there by a kidnapper.

There, they would discover who they really are and what lied in their destiny.

* * *

><p>End notes (This stuff... is hopefully true and stuff)<p>

Onibi: It's a fire spirit that made from dead people. (plain and simple)

Okibi: Means Blazing Fire (at least that's what google says)

Fubuki: Blizzard

Shirayuki: White Snow

Akane: red, brilliant red, or angry child

So hopefully yall will like this. It will take place quite a bit before the Arrancars and stuff, just to help build up character and other interesting events. Yeah

Please review, fav, or follow... I like reviews the best


	2. To Japan

This is my story for my best friend and me. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Snow and Ember are mine. OH and this is a GrimmjowxOc and IchigoxOc. Warning! This may get silly at times, but I will try to keep it good

* * *

><p>She felt the smooth grain of the wood on her palms as she squeezed her hands close. Her eyes narrowed and her shoulders raised.<p>

The pitch.

"Boosh!" She yelled as the balloon collided with the bat, sailing out of the window and into another.

"Ahhh! What the hell?" The two girls looked at each other before running out of the room.

"Wait!" The girl who held a bat yelled. Her friend stopped at the top of the stairs and looked at her. She held up a large brush that had a belt on it. "Wear this." They both slid down the banister, washing it with the brushes on their bums. They threw them off before running around the house, scrubbing the floor with the brushes on their feet.

"Get that window!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Crap, need more soap."

"Over there." A knock on their front door interrupted their cleaning spree. The girl with long midnight blue hair skated over to the door and pressed her ear to the door. There was another loud knock, this caused the girl to blink her large multi-blue eyes before opening the door. An angry tall teenage boy with bright orange hair was glaring at her. His usual spiky hair was weighed down by the water that dripped down and soaked his shirt. The poor girl straightened up, her back cracking.

"Why, hello there sir. Do you need something?"

"Did you throw a water balloon through my window?" He sound pissed. The girl began to panic.

"Ahh! No! I do not know of this yellow water balloon that has a smiley face on it being launched into your window. Nope, no sirry. Got to go, bye!" She then quickly shut the door and sighed. She looked at her redhead friend. "Next time, lets make sure the window is shut." Her friend nodded and they continued to clean.

"Well glad that's done." The girl with crimson hair said while dropping down onto the couch.

"Yeah, well you know what this means Ember!" The midnight blue hair said happily with a clap.

"No, what Snow?"

"Take out!" The girls ordered some pizza and watch Don Kanonji's "Journey to Bust Ghost on Hallowed Ground" show. "Hey, Ember." Snow said with her mouth full of pizza. Her friend sighed.

"What? And don't talk with you mouth full. I thought we went over this already." Snow nodded and swallowed.

"Do you believe in this stuff?" She asked.

"Not really." Ember scoffed.

"Why not?" Snow looked at her friend.

"Sounds stupid."

"Yeah, well even though it sounds stupid wouldn't it be nice to be able to talk to those who have passed on?" Ember looked at Snow's hopeful eyes and sighed.

"Enough talk. I think it's time to get some sleep. We've got school tomorrow." Snow nodded.

"Oh yea. Right."

* * *

><p>"Come on Snow, wake up." Ember tried to wake up her friend. She tried poking, stabbing, slapping, pinching, hitting her with a pillow, but nothing would get her up.<p>

"I don't want to." Snow grumbled as she dug deeper into her covers.

Slam! Crash!

"You're so abusive." Snow wined as they walked to school, rubbing her swore everything. "And this skirts are to short. You can almost see my shorts under them."

"Stop complaining and have a granola." Snow snatched the bar from her friend's hand and devoured it.

"I swear, you're a bottomless pit." Snow smirked at Ember's comment.

"Well at least this bottomless pit can remember our lunches." Ember blushed in embarrassment while harshly grabbing her lunch. They began to argue, mainly Ember yelling at Snow who ignores her. They even went through the whole school and found their class room through the bickering.

* * *

><p>The Classroom<p>

"Alright everyone, we have some foreign exchange students." The class groaned.

"Not again." Everyone groaned. Ms. Ochi slammed her hand on her desk.

"Enough of that. Alright girls you can come in." The first girl had short crimson hair and bright scarlet eyes. It felt like someone turned up the heat when she walked in. The next girl had long choppy midnight blue hair and eyes with all the shades of blue. The air chilled. They were around the same height of 5'6 and both wore a calm expression. "Please introduce yourselves."

"I'm Ember." The redhead said.

"Snow." The other girl said.

"Well, ladies, please take a seat." Ms. Ochi laughed. They both noticed the looks they got from the class. They sat down and Snow whispered to Ember.

"These people are strange." Ember nodded.

Time went by and lunch time came.

"What did you make this time?" Ember asked, her stomach growled.

"Left over pizza! And some random dessert thing," Snow said while ripping open her lunch bag.

"Ahh... I should have known," Ember said with a sigh.

"Sorry, I would have made something awesome, but I slept in."

"You always sleep in."

"..." Snow narrowed her eyes at a distant object before they widened. She hid behind Ember and motioned for her to be quiet. Ember surveyed the area to see the orange haired guy that Snow said her water balloon hit. She put a thoughtful hand on her chin.

"Hmmmm, we live by him, and have him in the same class... Maybe it means something."

"Silence! It means nothing!" Snow hissed.

"But... oh look!People are going outside. All we had was that one picnic table."

"Eww, why would they want to eat outside! Just think of the bugs that would be attracted to their food. Disgusting." Ember sweat-dropped at her friend and did a side whisper.

"I hope no one heard your weirdness."

"Say something Ember?" Snow questioned with a tilt of her head.

"Nope. Hey, we're the only ones left." True, the two foreigners were the only two left in the classroom.

"Oh wow... Oops must have mixed up the bags, this is your yucky pizza."

"Argh! And you don't like taste!"

* * *

><p>End of the day<p>

"Duuuuuuuuuddddddddeeeeeeeeee e! That sucked." Snow said.

"Yeah, especially when someone keeps throwing eraser chucks at you," Ember angrily stated.

"Boredom. OH Ember there is a-"

"Oww!" Ember hissed as she fell forward. She looked back to see she slipped on a pencil.

"Ahhh.."

"You! Why didn't you tell me there was a pencil there!"

"I honestly didn't think you were going to slip on it," Snow said with a shrug of her shoulders. She helped her friend up and the two of them proceeded to leave school. When almost a few blocks away from their place they heard someone yell.

"Hey you two!" The two friends turn around to see their neighbor.

"Run Ember!" Snow yelled as she took off. Ember let out a loud sigh and turned to the orange haired male.

"Yes neighbor?" Ember asked rather coolly.

"What's with your friend?" he asked.

"Ah... I'm not sure. I've been wondering that for years."

"Anyways, I was just wondering if you two needed help getting home. Since it's your first day and all."

"Nope we are perfectly fine." Ember replied.

"Oh really, then you must realize that our houses are that way." He pointed to the opposite direction that they were headed in.

"Hell!" Snow exclaimed as she rounded a corner to meet up with them again. "This place is a maze! You good sir! We need to enlist your help."

"My name is Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"We already know that silly! We talked with your dad and sisters. They came over with a house warming gift." Snow said sweetly. Ichigo shook his head with his trademark scowl and began to walk away. They all made it home and Snow and Ember thanked Ichigo who just grunted as a 'your welcome'. The two friends spent their night doing the little homework they had and watching TV. Ember went to bed early and started to have a strange dream. In the dream, someone was calling her name and poking her. She awoke to see Snow staring at her with tears in her eyes.

"Ember!" she cried, while holding up an empty plastic tub. "We're all out of ice cream!"

"How the hell did you eat all of it!" Ember questioned her.

"I don't know! It just happened. We need to get more!" Snow wailed like it was the end of the world.

"Why can't this wait til the morning?"

"Because I need it now!" And thus, poor Ember was dragged out of bed and dragged to the nearest convenience store.

* * *

><p>This one sucked really bad cuz I wrote the first half like a year ago. To lazy to revise.<p> 


	3. Heart Attack

Ember's POV

"Thanks for coming with me to get more ice cream!" Snow exclaimed happily. I sighed, shaking my head at the strange girl who became my friend.

"How can you eat so much ice cream and not get fat? And how can you even eat that much without getting a brain freeze?" I asked. It was so weird how she'll eat just plain ice cubes and she'll freeze most of the drinks so that she can eat them like shaved ice. She shrugged and was trying to pry open the ice cream tub open while walking.

"I don't know, I just feel better when I eat cold stuff." Shrugging her off, I felt a chill run down my spine. I was never cold, in fact, I hated winter. This made me the complete opposite from Snow. But when I felt a chill, it meant that someone was watching me. I looked over my shoulder, but didn't see anything. Snow was oblivious with her ice cream and she's usually the paranoid one. I tried to shake it off but even when we got back, I swore I saw someone... or something.

It was uncomfortable to sleep, since Snow had the windows open, letting in a cool breeze. Snuggling down in my blankets. I turned over to get comfortable when I thought I saw someone in my room. Being on the brink of sleep, I tried to shake my body awake. Sitting up, I saw nothing, only Snow stretched out a crossed her bed. Creeping down into my covers, I covered my head and tired to fall asleep.

Snow's POV

Something bright flashed acrossed my eye lids, so I turned away from the light. A blaring noise of our alarm clock startled me and I slipped out of bed. Getting up, I trudged down stairs to the kitchen to make toast. The running water upstairs alerted me to Ember taking a shower. After eating, I passed Ember as she made her way down stairs and I made my way to the bathroom.

I didn't know why, but I only liked cold showers.

Soon after getting dressed, Ember and I started on our way to school. I ended up forgetting my locker for my shoes and was almost late because I was searching through my school bag for my number.

By the time lunch came, I was starving and was happy to eat. I was experimenting with bentos and was pretty happy about how this one came out. Riceballs with raspberry jelly, noodles and shrimp, some fruit and a marshmallow brownie. Ember and I had been practicing using chopsticks and this was a good way to do it.

"What is this?" Ember asked, amusement in her voice. I got bored and made a bear in the fruit. I had started eating when two of our classmates came over.

"Hi there!" It was a girl who looked relativly happy. Her hair was long and two shiny hairpins stuck out from the orange locks. Next to her was a girl with really short hair that was spiked. "I'm Orihime Inoue! And this is Tatsuki!" She pushed a desk next to ours and sat down. "We thought you guys can use some company. Wow! That is so cute." She pointed to the bear.

"Sorry about her. Orihime can get a little carried away. Like she said, I'm Tatsuki. So how have you guys been liking it here so far?"

Ember's POV

I was kinda happy these girls came over and are being friendly. Usually, Snow and I wouldn't try to be friends with others. We were too shy or it was too awkward. I was a bit better at being friendlier, but I noticed when I was with Snow, she opened up easier. I guess it's because she has someone she knows around. Speaking of Snow, she started to talk with Orihime and Tatsuki. We learned that Tatsuki was in the karate club and Orihime had really weird taste in food. Snow dared me to try what she had with her, which was like a paste of some sort. I tried it on some bread and was amazed.

"Not too bad," I said, lying. Maybe if it was spicy, it would be better. It was nice to talk to them though. Tatsuki offered to let us come watch a karate match, which Snow accepted.

School went by relatively fast and we spent the night doing homework. The next morning though, Snow almost made us late for school... again.

Snow's POV

"Wait! I forgot my lunch!" I remembered. I moved my legs as fast as I could to get back to the house, unlock it and grab my lunch from the counter. Locking the door, I ran out just to run into someone.

"Hey, watch it!" A voice said. Blinking, I saw our neighbor standing there with a scowl. He also had bandages on his head, which made me feel a flicker of worry. I had to admit, I was shy with people... and awkward.

"Sorry," I said quickly before running to catch up to Ember. She stood there, tapping her foot.

"What took you so long?"

"Ahhhhh...meh." The sounds just came out of my mouth. She just shook her head before we continued on our way. When we got to school, our neighbor, with his sour attitude, had a group of people around him. A very questionable group: a short, white haired boy, a woman who looked too old to be here with giant boobs, a bald guy, a guy with spiky red hair, and a girly-guy. I noticed a short girl with blackish hair and purple eyes staring at Ember and me.

"Ember, remind me why we came here?" I whispered as we took a seat.

"Hmm... let me see. We knew Japanese and this was the town with the program?" I frowned at her reply.

Class started, but it was suspicious how the group of people would leave at the same time. It was also startling to see Orihime. She had bandages on her head and her arm was wrapped up.

"What happened?" I couldn't help but ask her when lunch came. She laughed nervously and said that she fell down the stairs. She must be really clumsy to get that hurt. Throughout class, I noticed Ember glancing out the window. I know it was boring, but it was dangerous not to pay attention to Ms. Ochi. The bell rang, something I was still getting used to since our old high school stopped using bells.

I was strangely tired, so when I got home I ate the rest of my ice cream.

"Ember! I ran out of ice cream." Said girl scowled at me.

"Then go get some yourself. You are a big girl." Frowning, I stomped my feet. Yes childish, but I wanted ice cream, yet I was scared to leave the house alone. I've never been to such a big city... at least not that I remember. There was a knock on the door, and Ember went to answer it.

"Snow!" She called, her voice almost in a panic. Leaving my empty ice cream tub, I went over to the front door and my eyes widened with shock. Standing there was my mom!?

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

Mom, I don't quite think she has gotten used to that name, even after eleven years. It was about a year ago when she told me I was adopted. At first, it didn't register in my head, but then, I got mad. Mad that she didn't tell me. I guess that's why I wanted to be an exchange student, so I would be able to come to the place where she found me.

Looking at her now, something didn't feel right.

"Snow, Ember, you have to come with me now." There was this screech that sounded like a monster from a movie. She grabbed Ember's arm and motioned for me to step forward. "It's dangerous here. We have to go!"

"I don't understand," she didn't let me talk. She grabbed my arm, her hand burned my skin. I always listened to her, I guess now is when I should do that more than ever. So I followed her. Ember on the other hand was confused and not happy.

"You girls are not safe here. I'm taking you to a friend, he'll watch over you." Mom said as she ran ahead of us. That screech came again. She forced us to run faster, but as soon as we turned a corner, a large figure was waiting for us. I felt my lungs tighten and heart speed up. The cold of the night had disappeared and a heat that was unbearable. The world began to spin and my body collided with the ground.


End file.
